


Rivers flow

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After the library, F/F, The TARDIS - Freeform, no doctor who companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: The doctor is travelling alone after a new years resolution of saying not to have companions.It doesn't last long though.





	Rivers flow

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor who doesn't belong to me. :(

The doctor had changed. it had been an entire year since she made her three companions leave the TARDIS forever. Normally the Doctor would run around the console and eat all the biscuits she could or talk a million mile per hour about random nonsense. But no. she only paced slowly around the Tardis if she had to, and she hadn't touched a single biscuit for a year. she barely even moved the Tardis because she worried she would find more people that wanted to travel with her.

Every day she wept for all the people she lost. The list was endless. The Tardis felt her pain. She Had helped the Doctor in every way so she wouldn't watch her waste into nothingness. She had an idea though.

On one Sunday, or was it a Tuesday? the doctor was sitting in the console room while looking through a blue journal. suddenly the Tardis lurched into action Making the Doctor jump out of her skin.

"oh no you don't" she shouted. The Tardis hummed loudly.

" Yes, I know you're fed up with being in the same place all the time, but I don't want people to get hurt. you know what happened to Rose, Clara, River..."

She stopped after River because she just realised how much she missed her.

" Where are you taking me exactly?" she asked sorrowfully. The Tardis hummed softly.

"Yeah, well nothing can really surprise me anymore." The Doctor answered.

* * *

 

After around thirty seconds later, the doctor wiped her eyes and stepped outside. she looked around and saw a massive stone building. she walked back in the Tardis.

"why did you take me to stormcage?" she asked.

The tardis hummed again.

" Well, it's not the right River," she stated

The tardis made an annoyed sound.

"what I mean is, it's a younger River. One before the library"

The Tardis Replied again.

"I know that because she died in the library," she shouted.

The Tardis opened the door and flashed her lights while growling.

"ok ok, ill go and see her. Just to make you happy."

She went out to the front doors of stormcage and showed the high-security guards her ID. She went to the floor where rivers cell was. And there was River Song, packing her belongings. she looked up and saw the doctor standing there on the other side of the cell. 

The doctor realised that River had probably never seen this version of her before.she opened the door anyway with the special key the guard gave her. River stood up and walked over to her. she smiled softly.

"well if you're the Doctor, you've changed a lot since I last saw you."

The doctor nodded. " Hello, sweetie," she whispered as a tear fell on her cheek.

River wiped it away. " what's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

The Doctor shook her head. "should we swap diaries?

River sat on her bed." I'll have to do it from memory. I lost mine. "

The Doctor followed. "How did you do that. you always have it."

River smiled. " spoilers. ok then. Have we done the picnic on Asgard?"

The Doctor nodded.

"how about demons run?"

she nodded again.

"or the pandorica?

"yep"

"Dirillium?" River said quickly.

The doctor looked up." what?"

"you know what I said, sweetie."

The Doctor stood quickly." But River, if you've done Dirillium, that means you've been to the library. " she started crying heavily. River came and hugged her.

"I saw you die right in front of me. I downloaded you into the system. How can you be here? she asked.

River started rubbing circles on the Doctors back." The little girl found a way for me to live without being a data ghost. It's complicated, so I can't really explain it. 

* * *

 

when River had finished packing, she and the Doctor walked back to the Tardis.

"so River, no more escaping prison then." The Doctor said opening the door.

"Nope," said River. " Blimey sweetie, its a bit dark and morbid in here. Don't tell me you've been travelling alone again," 

The Doctor looked a little sad. " I couldn't River. I promised myself I wouldn't. I couldn't take watching people die anymore. im sorry." she burst into tears again.

"it's ok sweetie. It's not your fault. but you're never going to see me die anymore. I have a new set of regenerations." Said River.

"will you stay with me forever then?" the doctor asked hopefully.

"yes, I will forever," she confirmed.

"I missed you River. I love you," she said.

" I love you too Sweetie." replied river, then closing in the gap between them with a kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it because those two are cute together.


End file.
